Rox's Livejournal Drabbles
by Roxotaku
Summary: Assorted drabbles for different themes. All written for contests on Livejournal. They run the gamut from Romance, Angst, Ecchi, Comedy...I have written a lot, and as I write more I will add them to this collection. And yes, I won for some of them! :
1. Chapter 1

As InuYasha walked back to camp site, he was arrested by the melancholy mood he sensed Kagome to be in

A Sad Day for Kagome

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I make no money from these short stories..

As InuYasha walked back to camp site, he was arrested by the melancholy mood he sensed Kagome to be in. She sat there, her arms wrapped around her knees, staring at nothing in particular with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey Kagome, why the long face?" InuYasha said, coming to sit beside her.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Kagome said after a moment.

"Um…no," replied InuYasha uncertainly. "You going to tell me?"

With a sigh Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go find Shippo?" Kagome said. "I'd really just like to be alone right now."

Taken aback and slightly hurt, InuYasha got up and left. What had gotten into her? As he walked he came upon Shippo, who was busy picking a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Keh, what's that for?" InuYasha scoffed.

"All girls love flowers," said Shippo. "I'm picking them for Kagome."

InuYasha stood with his arms crossed, mulling over what the kitsune had said. If that would cheer Kagome up….then he would pick her the biggest bouquet! Shippo looked up in surprise as InuYasha whipped through the field, slicing at flower stems. He even cut small branches of cherry blossoms down. Then as he went back to find Kagome, he had a realization….

When InuYasha walked up to Kagome, she did not bother to look up at him. In fact, she looked even sadder than before.

"Kagome," he finally said, "happy birthday."

Turning around and looking at him and the flowers he offered her in surprise, she had tears of gratitude in her eyes as she accepted the bouquet.

"You did remember…"

InuYasha blushed and nodded, but was pleased to see happiness light up her face like the sun on a cloudy day as she cradled the bouquet.


	2. Chapter 2

It took three days for InuYasha to find his friends after they had been separated

It took three days for InuYasha to find his friends after they had been separated. He had gone three days with no rest, as he tirelessly searched for them. Now that they were all together again, all he wanted to do was sleep. He curled up on a tree limb and closed his eyes.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo whined in a loud and shrill voice. "Did InuYasha eat the last candy bar?"

InuYashas ears twitched irritably.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "But keep it down, InuYasha is trying to sleep."

"But that was my candy bar!" Shippo said. "I called it!"

Damn that noisy runt! If he said one more word he was going to get it!

"Sango, did you drop something over there?" Miroku said.

"Where?"

_Slap!_

"You big perv will you ever cut it out!"

Damn it! Would Sango ever learn? Enough was enough! No one was letting him sleep!

"God damn it!" InuYasha yelled angrily, standing up on the tree branch. "Everybody shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

InuYasha stamped his foot angrily – and the tree branch broke, sending him plummeting to the ground where he hit his head hard on a large rock and passed out.

"Are you okay InuYasha?" Kagome said, kneeling at his side in concern.

"Quiet," said Shippo smugly. "Can't you see he is sleeping?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Missing Hair

The Missing Hair

Pfft…Kagome felt suffocated, and woke up with InuYasha's hair in her face. Ever since he had kicked Shippo out of her sleeping bag and took his place, every morning was like this – it was getting annoying. She sneezed.

"Hey, what's going on?" InuYasha said as she pushed the mass out of her face.

"Your hair," she answered with a sigh.

The next morning, Kagome woke slowly…what, no hair in her face? Reaching out she encountered some clipped ends….What?

"InuYasha, your hair!" Kagome said in surprise, and bolted upright.

"What?!" InuYasha replied, and realized it had been cut beneath the nape of his neck. "God damn it, don't know how this happened…it will grow back, but if I ever find out how and who did it…"

By that night, it had grown back. InuYasha tucked it under his head before they went to sleep. The next morning, it was shorn again. It happened for two more nights, and InuYasha became suspicious and Kagome nervous. And something else was happening…

"Hey, does Shippo look like he's gaining weight?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

Glancing at the little kitsune as he played with Kirara, Kagome noticed he did look a little…rounder. InuYasha followed her stare, and flushed in rage. Getting up he grabbed Shippo and lifted him in the air.

"It's you isn't it, runt!" InuYasha bellowed.

"You haven't been eating it, have you?" Kagome said in horror.

"Just trying to help," said Shippo pulling out a woven, blanket of hair from his suikan


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sat around the campsite, grinning at InuYasha -all except Kagome, who looked contrite

Everyone sat around the campsite, grinning at InuYasha -all except Kagome, who looked contrite. InuYasha sat with folded arms, blushing furiously, a scowl on his face.

"So tell me Kagome, did you mean to do it?" Miroku said, unable to keep the laugh from his voice.

"No," said Kagome. "It was an accident."

"Then how did it happen?" Shippo asked.

"Well, this is what happened…"

Back in Kagomes time, she dragged InuYasha to the bathroom and sat the reluctant hanyou by the sink.

"We have to wash your hair," said Kagome, pulling the tangled, dirty mass of silver white locks into the sink.

"I can do it myself," said InuYasha petulantly. "It's not that bad…"

"That soy sauce spilled all over your head when you chased Buyo into the kitchen," said Kagome in exasperation. "You don't just look bad, you stink."

The hanyou grumbled, but subsided finally as Kagome ran the water, and soaked his hair. Then she squeezed a generous portion of shampoo on it and worked it through. Finally she rinsed, and then got the conditioner. When she had conditioned and rinsed his hair, she looked at it in satisfaction.

"Now I just have to brush it and dry it," she said.

When InuYasha turned to look at her, he saw her expression change to a look of horror….

Sango, Miroku and Shippo fell down, laughing hard. The hanyou began to growl unhappily.

"I think it looks good," said Sango giggling. "Green is your color InuYasha…"


	5. Chapter 5

Life With Baby

Life With Baby

Hmmm…no sounds coming from the baby's room. I shifted in bed, listening for Kagomes footsteps. Would she get her ass back in here? My erection thumped the mattress as I shifted and I growled in frustration. Ever since little Michiko was born, two months ago, our daughter always seemed to wake up at the worst time…

Ah, finally Kagome was returning. I watched her hungrily as she walked back in the room, and then she slipped in bed beside me. Mmmm…she smelled so good. I sidled up to her back and wrapped my arms around her, burying my nose in her fragrant, ebony hair. My erection slid up her ass as I bent to push aside the hair and kiss her neck. She gave a weary sigh.

"Careful of my breasts," she said as I slid my hands around her to caress them. "My nipples are so sore."

Damn…this wasn't looking good. While I lay there and fumed, I heard soft snoring coming from her. Oh, no….don't tell me she's asleep! I rested my forehead on the top of her head, feeling defeated and oh, so frustrated.

"Waaaaa…..aaaaa…"

The baby's wails accosted my sensitive ears and immediately Kagome was awake. My hands on her breasts were suddenly wet with her milk.

"Coming Michiko…" Kagome said tiredly, and left the room.

Damn it all…it looked like I was going to have to use my hand, again.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Well Closes

Title: The Well Closes

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Characters: InuYasha and Kagome

Word Count: 249

Summary: Kagome is left in the feudal era after the defeat of Naraku and InuYasha tries to comfort her.

With a sigh, Kagome leaned her arms up on the well. So, it was closed. Naraku was defeated and now she was stuck here. She closed her eyes as she felt deep sadness at the thought of never seeing her family again. What would they think? Would they think that she had chosen to forget them? Or worse, that she was dead?

"Oi, Kagome," said InuYasha softly and walked up beside her.

Kagome turned and looked at him. He leaned up against the well and was regarding her with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry you can't go home," said InuYasha hesitantly, unable to meet her melancholy gaze.

"Don't look so guilty," said Kagome. "It's not your fault after all."

"I know," said InuYasha, "but this is such a sick way the world has repaid you for all that you have done."

"I guess I will just have to start over," said Kagome quietly. "Make a life for myself here."

"You know…you could always start a new life with me," said InuYasha hesitantly and blushed a little at the audacity of his words.

"Yes, starting over won't be so hard…as long as I have you," said Kagome and smiled.

InuYasha turned and held her arms and said, "You will have me always, Kagome."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her sweet, ebony hair. No, starting over would not be so hard at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Festival

Title: The Festival

Author: Roxotaku

Genre: General

Rating: K

Word Count: 248

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome

At the entrance to the festival grounds, Kagome waited nervously. She plucked at her new kimono, and tried not to get jostled by the people streaming in and out.

"Kagome!" she suddenly heard the unmistakable voice of Eri.

Turning, she saw Eri, Yuka and Ayumi heading her way. It was about time. She was not even supposed to be here – InuYasha was probably fuming back in the feudal era right now. But her friends made her feel guilty about refusing to go to this festival.

"Hi, you're late," said Kagome as her friends approached. "Let's go inside."

"No, wait," said Ayumi. "We invited Hojo. He can't wait to see you!"

Oh, that was just great! There they went again, trying to set her up with Hojo! Things were going from bad to worse.

"Can't we just go in and let him find us?" said Kagome.

It was too late.

"Hi Kagome!" said Hojo, with that silly solicitous look on his face as he sidled up to her. "So glad you felt well enough to attend! Did those herbs I sent you help?"

"Um…yeah, thanks," Kagome mumbled.

They had stunk worse than Kaedes poultices. She had thrown them out.

Just then a familiar clawed hand appeared on Kagomes shoulder. He was wearing the familiar black cap and looking murderously at Hojo.

She was saved!

"I gotta go bye!" said Kagome quickly, grabbing InuYashas hand and running away.

"Thank you," said Kagome to her hanyou.

"You're welcome," he smirked back.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe this has happened

This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is purely for entertainment, not money (sigh).

I can't believe this has happened. My body is shaking as I kneel on the ground, and I grip my waist tightly with my arms. But the pain in my heart feels like a burning coal, threatening to consume me.

Nearby I know Miroku, Sango and Shippo are silently watching me, wondering what we will do. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I just know it was an accident. But I am frozen, speechless as I kneel at InuYashas side.

My hanyou, what will we do now? I want to throw myself down upon you as you lie on the ground, unable to face me. The air around us seems to shiver with the after effects of the stunning change.

I want a do over! I want to turn back time! There had to be something, anything I could have done to prevent this! The Shikon no Tama was my responsibility, and we should not have been fooling around so.

And yet, we had all been so giddy when we defeated Naraku. I can still feel the memory of the elation I felt as InuYasha picked me up in his arms and swung me around. I must say something, I must reach him…

"InuYasha," I whisper in a broken voice, "Look at me."

Slowly he turns his pain filled, red demon eyes upon me. Oh, will I ever see their beautiful gold again?

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

A tear falls from his eyes, and I gently wipe it away.


	9. Chapter 9

Night of the New Moon

Night of the New Moon

The night of the New Moon. Sango and I are the only ones still awake. I can't believe I got InuYasha to sleep. But then, after our last ordeal, I'm not surprised he is exhausted. What Sango can't see is that as he is lying here curled up next to me, he slipped his hand into mine before falling asleep. I am still holding it now, and it makes me feel warm and tender inside.

"Kagome, do you ever think about how strange it is that he has three personalities?" Sango said. "I can't imagine living that way."

I look up at her and see her eyes watching him sleep thoughtfully. In my time, it is called Multiple Personalities – and considered a disorder. But with InuYasha, it is so much more, since he undergoes a physical transformation.

"It must be hard," I whisper softly, gazing at his fire-lit, sleeping face. "But we must remember. Hanyou, human….even youkai, he is still our InuYasha, and our friend. We must never treat him differently, no matter which personality is in control."

"Yes, I agree." Sango responded, and I glance up to see her smiling at me warmly.

My InuYasha….brash and impatient hanyou, sensitive human, and terrifying youkai. In my heart, I know that no matter who is in control, you are still you. Although I have come to love you as a hanyou, I love you no matter who is in control. I give his calloused hand a squeeze in my own, and feel a gentle response from him. Looking down, I see his eyes have opened - he is quietly regarding me with such an intense look!

"Did he hear what I said?" I think, as I feel a blush on my cheeks.

What is that look in his eyes? Is it…love?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Remembering Mother

Title: Remembering Mother

Author: Roxotaku

Rating: G

Word Count: 300

Genre: Canon/Romance

Characters: InuYasha/Kagome

Summary: Kagome goes to find out what is troubling InuYasha when she wakes up and he is not there

When Kagome woke up, InuYasha was no where to be found. She turned and saw Sango poking at the remains of the fire.

"Have you seen InuYasha?" said Kagome.

"He jumped out of his tree and stalked off towards the river," said Sango. "I noticed something odd about the way he acted this morning, more than just his usual grumpiness."

"Oh…" said Kagome, wondering and concerned at what could be bothering him. "I'll go see if he will talk to me."

On the banks of the river, InuYasha sat with his arms in his sleeves, staring into the water. Softly Kagome sat down beside him.

"Something the matter?" Kagome said.

When he reluctantly turned to look at her, Kagome was startled by the sad, unguarded expression on InuYashas face.

"Don't be afraid to tell me," said Kagome softly. "I'm your friend, I won't judge you."

InuYasha closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I always know the day my mother died, like it registers inside me somehow."

Kagome waited patiently for him to continue.

"I don't like to talk about it, and I don't like to feel it… but still it is there."

Kagome placed her hand gently on his sleeve. "It must be hard for you."

InuYasha shrugged. "I only let myself remember her on this day."

He paused.

"Her scent, her eyes…the way it felt to have her arms around me, to be loved."

Kagome closed her eyes, her heart aching for him.

"Nothing can replace your mothers love," said Kagome. "But I am here for you."

Slowly InuYasha turned to look at Kagome, and he sighed and rested his forehead on hers. They stayed like that a moment, and the sadness and longing for his mother was replaced by the warmth and caring of his miko, Kagome.


	11. Chapter 11

Storm Theme

Inner Storm

As InuYasha and I came into the clearing by the well, I could feel the electricity of the storm building in the air. Glancing over at him, I saw him sniff the air and then he looked at me.

"The storm will hit at any moment," InuYasha said.

As if just waiting for his words, there was a loud thunderclap, and the heavens opened up, dumping a huge amount of rain on us. We were drenched in seconds. I could feel my blouse cling to me and my nipples go hard from the cold.

"Come on, let's get to the well and get out of this downpour," said InuYasha, and picked me up.

As he held me in his arms, my arms around his neck, he made a run for it. But as he went to leap, he slipped, and we went tumbling on the ground. When we stopped, he was lying on top of me, between my legs, and we laughed and panted into each others faces.

"Kagome," InuYasha murmured, and suddenly he was kissing me.

The kiss went through me, like an echo of the thunder and the lightening in my body. I had never felt anything so primal, as these feelings raged through me. His kiss surged through me like a storm.

When the lightening struck overhead, I did not know if it was the storm… or me.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome's Heart-Shaped Box

Kagome's Heart-Shaped Box

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers. I make no money from this piece of twisted comedy.

Shippo looked to be sure no one was around, and then crept up to Kagomes back pack. There had to be some candy in there somewhere. Rummaging around, he found something interesting. It was a red, heart-shaped box, covered in fabric. What could be in there? He looked around to make sure no one was there, and then pried open the lid. It was tight!

When Shippo finally pried open the box, a bunch of square, oddly wrapped, mostly flat-looking objects flew out, and a strange tube. They landed all over the campsite. What could they be? Were they edible? He picked one up, and tried to rip one open.

"God damn it runt, what are you doing?" said InuYasha, suddenly looming over him angrily.

The hanyou blushed furiously when he saw what Shippo was holding, and then Kagome arrived, a look of horror on her face. As Shippo looked up at her with a guilty expression, the package ripped, and a flat, round, rolled up object popped out. No, it wasn't candy…

"Shippo, those aren't for you!" said Kagome in exasperation as InuYasha whipped the object out of his hands.

"But…what are they?" said Shippo, as he watched Kagome and InuYasha rush about and scoop up the packages.

"None of your business!" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome blushed and looked at InuYasha. The hanyou turned a deeper shade of red.

"I told you, you should just get rid of them," InuYasha muttered. "They don't fit me anyway…"


	13. Chapter 13

Title: I Want to Fly

Title: I Want to Fly

Author: Roxotaku

Rated: G

Genre: Fluff

Word count: 220

The morning sang to Kagome of sweet flowers, new green shoots and birdsong; such a beautiful morning to be alive. She took a deep breath, her eyes sparkling in the suns golden rays. As she gazed out over the meadow before her, invigorated, a hawk soared into view and she caught her breath in delight. It dipped and swayed, its feathers ruffled by the warm breeze.

'Oh, to soar like a hawk,' thought Kagome with a sigh.

"What are you doing?" said InuYasha as he came over to her side.

With a mischievous grin, she said, "InuYasha, I want to fly!"

As he quirked an eyebrow at her, she jumped on his back.

"Take me up InuYasha," she said breathlessly, "jump high and let's take flight!"

"I can't fly, but what the hell. Oi, wench, hold on tight!" said InuYasha, as she clasped his shoulders, leaning her chin close to his face.

Laughing, he started to run, gripping her legs firmly. Their hair streamed out together like a silver and black banner. Then InuYasha leaped, up, up, over the treetops. They were one with the sky; it welcomed them with a lover's tender embrace. It was exhilarating, and the sleeves of InuYashas haori blew back like wings. Kagome gasped in pleasure, her eyes closed. It felt like they were flying…


	14. Chapter 14

First Steps

First Steps

Dappled sunlight played across the face of Izayoi's young son InuYasha, as he held on to the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. She smiled at the determined look on his face – how it reminded her of his father! Placing a graceful hand to her chest, she tried to still the pain there, and beckoned encouragingly with the other hand.

"You can do it InuYasha," Izayoi said. "Come to Mama."

The breeze caught at his long, silver white hair, the sleeves of his suikan and legs of his hakama, and they fluttered out behind him. But twelve month old InuYasha did not flinch, he just looked steadily at his mother and smiled, his little fangs showing. Carefully he took a step, and then let his hand slip off the tree trunk, his small claws leaving little gouge marks. Then suddenly he was standing without any support, and his eyes went wide with excitement.

"That's the way!" Izayoi beamed, clasping her hands in front of her in pleasure. "Walk to Mama, my precious son."

His eyes held steady on the beautiful face of his mother, InuYasha took a step, gave a short laugh of delight, and then he took another. Before she knew it, he had run right into her arms, and they both laughed as she held him. Such a quick learner! Such a strong boy, her InuYasha!

Picking him up in her arms, Izayoi gazed down at the happy expression on her sons face.

"Never doubt yourself InuYasha," Izayoi murmured. "Where ever you are, and where ever I am, know that I love you. You are my world and my life."

"Mama…" InuYasha said, and reached out to touch her face.

Taking his reaching hand in hers, Izayoi kissed the pudgy fingers tenderly.

"Mama….I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

InuYasha and his friends toiled their way up the windy mountain

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers. I make no money from this piece of comedy and romance.

Climbing Up The Mountain

InuYasha and his friends toiled their way up the windy mountain. Kagome had insisted on going first, and the trail along the mountain side could only accommodate them single file. Behind her came, InuYasha, and behind him followed Miroku with Shippo, and then Sango with Kirara.

A gust of wind came and blew Kagomes hair in front of her face – and her skirt straight up, giving all behind her a full view of her white panties. InuYasha flushed as he heard Miroku snicker.

"Lovely sight, that." Miroku said.

"Shut your trap, monk!" snapped InuYasha.

Behind him, InuYasha heard a thunk and an exclamation of pain, and smirked in satisfaction. Good old Sango. But he could not let Kagome continue to expose herself. It was too…distracting.

"Oi wench! Wait up!" called InuYasha, and pushed his hair out of his face as the wind swept it in front of him.

Kagome stopped and looked behind her, waiting for InuYasha to catch up to her.

"What is it InuYasha?" said Kagome as he came abreast of her.

"You can't continue to climb up the mountain in this wind," growled InuYasha.

"But…" protested Kagome, but was cut short as he scooped her up in his arms and continued to climb.

"Really InuYasha, I can climb just fine," said Kagome, her arms around his neck.

"I know its not that…it's your skirt." InuYasha said, blushing.

"My…skirt?" said Kagome, and blushed as she realized what he was getting at. "Thank you InuYasha."

"You're welcome," he mumbled.

But Miroku was right. It had been a lovely sight….


	16. Chapter 16

On a dark summer night, Kagome sat on a hill looking out at the stars

On a dark summer night, Kagome sat on a hill looking out at the stars. InuYasha and Shippo came and sat beside her, and they were soon joined by Miroku and Sango.

"Look!" Kagome said pointing into the sky. "A shooting star – everyone make a wish!"

"Keh," said InuYasha derisively. "A wish?"

"Just do it InuYasha!"

Everyone closed their eyes and made their wishes. When she was done, Kagome looked up at InuYasha and smiled. She wondered at what he had wished when he flushed and looked away.

The next morning Shippo was digging in Kagomes back pack. Triumphantly he pulled out the last lollipop from the bottom.

"My wish came true!" Shippo said, delighted.

"That's what you wished for runt?" InuYasha said with a sneer.

"Better to wish for what I can have," said Shippo, licking the lollipop. "That way you are not disappointed."

The hanyou muttered something under his breath and stalked away. Kagome had gone to the river to brush her teeth, and he headed that way. As he knelt down by her side at the riverbank, she had just rinsed her mouth and spit, and as she came back up, facing him, she got a little too close. Bumping into InuYasha face with hers, their lips met, and after being a startled a moment, he gave her a soft, sweet, lingering kiss. They broke apart and Kagome blushed, looking away.

"Something you wanted to tell me InuYasha?" Kagome said, unable to look at him.

"Um…my wish just came true," InuYasha said wonderingly.

"Mine did too…" Kagome whispered back.

Gently, InuYasha reached out and took her hand in his, and they were silent.

'Yes, it is better to wish for what you could have,' thought InuYasha. 'But I did not believe I could have it….wishes, keh."

Posted on May. 1st, 2008 at 01:10 pm Link Make 'em purr Edit Entry Edit Tags Add to Memories Track This


	17. Chapter 17

After a fierce battle with Naraku, two wounded rivals for Kagomes affections sat uncomfortably together

The Girl is Mine

After a fierce battle with Naraku, two wounded rivals for Kagomes affections sat uncomfortably together. In both their lines of sight was the women they both looked at as belonging to them. She was helping the others with their injuries.

"You treat Kagome like a possession," Kouga growled. "She deserves better."

"Feh," InuYasha spat. "You treat her like a possession, calling her your woman when you know she is with me."

At that moment, Kagome looked their way and frowned.

"Now look what you did, you stupid wolf," InuYasha grumbled. "She heard us."

"Not my fault she heard you, mutt face," Kouga shot back. "You have such a big, stupid mouth."

Used to their fighting, Kagome could tell InuYasha and Kougas tempers were flaring. It concerned her, that though they were both injured they might start a fight. She looked apologetically at Sango and Miroku, and headed over to them.

"See, now she's coming over here," Kouga said. "Probably going to sit you because you always say the wrong things."

"That's it wolf!"

As InuYasha launched himself at Kouga, Kagome broke into a run. The bandages wrapped around the wolf youkai and the hanyou became stained with fresh blood as they tussled on the ground.

"Will you two please stop it!" Kagome yelled angrily, fists clenched at her sides as she stood near them.

"Say it Kagome, say it!" Kouga yelled.

Instinctively, the hanyou flinched, but did not stop his attack. When the words did not come, they both stopped fighting in surprise.

"I won't do it," Kagome said adamantly.

InuYasha shoved Kouga back on to the ground, and came over to Kagome.

"I have sworn to protect you," InuYasha said. "But have I ever treated you like a possession?"

"You can't possess what I have freely chosen."

InuYasha smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

When Miroku got back to the campsite, he noticed who was missing with trepidation

Twins

When Miroku got back to the campsite, he noticed who was missing with trepidation. There was his Sango, cleaning Hiraikotsu, InuYasha squabbling over a bag of chips with Shippou, Kirara curled by the fire.

"Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked. "She did not go to that hot spring to bathe did she?"

"Yeah, she left a little while ago," InuYasha said warily. "What's the problem?"

"That spring is supposed to be cursed!"

Chips went flying everywhere and Shippou fell down with the bag in his surprised hands.

"Why didn't you say something before, you stupid monk!" InuYasha growled and stalked off towards the spring.

Quickly Miroku went after him, followed by Sango and Shippo.

"I don't think Kagome will like us barging in like this," Shippo said to Sango.

"In this case, I think she will understand," Sango replied grimly.

They went to the hot spring, which was at a rocky out crop surrounded by trees. InuYasha burst upon the scene first, and got worried when he saw no one. Where was Kagome? With a whoosh, a head appeared above the water, as the others arrived.

"Where is Kagome?" Shippou whined.

InuYasha smelled her…but. His eyes widened in astonishment. The figure in the water parted her wet hair away, and looked up at them in shock.

"WHAT?!" The woman sputtered. "InuYasha – SIT!"

As the hanyou went face first into the ground, Sango said, "Kagome, the spring is cursed, your hair, your eyes!"

"Silver…and gold." Whispered Shippou.

'Just like me,' InuYasha thought.


	19. Chapter 19

The four young women sat around Kagome's bedroom

He's a Rebel and He'll Never be Any Good

The four young women sat around Kagome's bedroom. Kagome fiddled with her comforter irritably as she listened to her friends babble the same old story.

"Why do you always go for those rebel, bad boy types?" Eri said.

"Hojo is such a handsome and sweet boy, he would make you a much better boyfriend," Ayumi said hopefully.

"And your boyfriend is so anti-social," Yuka piped in. "Those rebel types always are, you know."

Their words made Kagome roll her eyes. InuYasha was much more than just a rebel, they could never know what a good, kind person he was inside. All they saw was his rough demeanor. How could they know it was all for show, part of his defense mechanism.

A knock came at the door, and everyone turned to look. Smiling down at her friends, Kagome went to answer it. She already had an idea who it could be. When she opened there was a collective gasp behind her.

"This is my boyfriend, InuYasha," Kagome said, as he slowly and shyly made his way into the room.

"So, what do you think?" InuYasha asked self-consciously.

Mrs. Higurashi had bought InuYasha some new clothes, so he could go out with Kagome to the clubs at night. A black, silk bandana covered his ears, and a black leather vest lay over a white, silk shirt, unbuttoned at the neck. The blue jeans fit him snug, and he wore black boots. He was breathtaking.

"Gorgeous."

"Amazing."

"My rebel," Kagome smiled smugly.


	20. Chapter 20 I'm Burning for You

Kagome mewled in her sleep. Her heart burned, as she watched InuYasha with Kikyou, telling her to let him protect her. The nightmare, based on memory, made her flip around in her sleep. Next to her, her husband woke at her movement.

"Kagome…?" InuYasha said softly.

The hanyou's wife opened soft, dark, tear filled eyes and looked up at him.

"You having a nightmare, koibito?"

Kagome nodded her head and buried her face in InuYasha's kosode clad chest. He closed his eyes and gently stroked her hair.

"It was the same one I always have," Kagome mumbled into him. "That memory is burned into my subconscious, it seems."

"Look at me Kagome," InuYasha said, and she obeyed. "You are my wife now, and Kikyou is dead. Someday, I hope your subconscious will let it go."

InuYasha tilted Kagome's tear stained face up to his and kissed her tenderly. Slowly the pain in her heart eased as another, better fire was lit. Passion ignited between them, a balm for all her fears and nightmares. This was something InuYasha and Kikyou had never shared - the love and love making between husband and wife.

As Kagome melted into the warmth and strength of InuYasha, she whispered in his ear.

"I'm yours, my true love, for now and for always."

"And I am yours, never doubt it."

'From now on, I swear, the only burning I will feel is my burning lust and love for you.' Kagome thought.

And so it was.

.


	21. Chapter 21 Kagome's Chores

With a hiss and a large splash, the hot water poured into the washing machine. Kagome balanced a large basket of laundry between herself and the machine as hot steam began to form a cloud around her face. Gloomily she pondered her fate – no sooner had she got home then her family leaves her with the laundry! Well, it was not like she did not have enough of her own….

"Oi, wench!"

"AHHHH!" Kagome shrieked in surprise.

The laundry flew up in the air and Kagome fell back against the washing machine. White clothes covered in grime, blood, grass stains and other nameless substances rained down upon InuYasha. With a growl, he batted them away.

Face red, Kagome panted as she watched InuYasha tear furiously through the clothes. Her mouth pursed in anger as his claws ripped the fragile fabric.

"Where is it?" InuYasha grumbled. "What did you do with my kodsode, Kagome?"

"It was too bloody to wash with this hot, white load," Kagome said, crossing her arms. "So I'm doing my family's and my clothes first."

"You didn't tell me you were taking it back!" InuYasha snapped.

"Oh, yes I did!" Kagome retorted. "You chose not to listen because you were busy arguing with Shippou!"

InuYasha squatted down on the floor in front of Kagome, and dropped the panties and socks he was holding. She sat in front of him, glaring, her legs open wide. A slow smirk spread over InuYashas face.

"I think you need to add something else to that wash load," InuYasha said, pointing a claw at her crotch.

Kagomes mouth opened wide in horror, and she flushed a deep red. It dawned on her as she felt an uncomfortable wetness…that baka hanyou had surprised and scared her so badly she had peed her pants!


	22. Chapter 22 The Cat Made Me Do It

Kagome was the first one back to the campsite, and she gasped and stopped short. Behind her, InuYasha bumped into her and nearly knocked her down.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" InuYasha said testily.

Mutely, Kagome pointed to the campsite, and InuYasha peered around her. It looked like her backpack had been ransacked by wild animals. Empty bags of chips, packages of cookies, and assorted other items were strewn all about.

"I left Shippou to mind the camp while we foraged and you hunted for dinner," Kagome said. "Wonder what happened?"

InuYasha stalked into the camp, sniffing about, with Kagome anxiously at his heels.

"You find anything?" Kagome said. "Some demon make off with Shippou?"

Growling angrily, InuYasha motioned for Kagome to follow him. They walked into the forest, and found a very bloated Shippou with Kirara curled up under a tree sleeping. InuYasha kicked him.

"Huh – what?" Shippou slurred, and tried to move – unsuccessfully.

"You get so fat from eating all our snacks you can't get up, runt?" InuYasha sneered.

"It's not my fault – Kirara made me do it!" Shippou whined. "She said I am a growing kitsune and needed to eat more!"

At the mention of her name, the fire-neko woke up. She listened to what Shippou said, hissed, arched her back and left.

Suddenly Shippou turned green, rolled over and puked. InuYasha looked shocked and disgusted.

"He must have eaten this," Kagome said, producing an empty can of cat food. "No wonder Kirara was pissed…."


	23. Chapter 23 Baka

Baka

Miroku staggered back to the room at the Inn. Standing there weaving, he looked for his wife, Sango, in the dim light filtering through the windows. Behind him he felt a sudden shove, and nearly fell over.

"What're ya doin' blockin' the door, idiot!" InuYasha said.

"Finally catch up to me, did you?" Miroku replied.

"Didn' notice you were gone," InuYasha mumbled.

"The girls should have joined us," Miroku said.

"You know they don' care for sake," InuYasha said, and sniffed. "I think they had a party of their own with plum wine while we were gone…"

Grinning, the men made the way towards the sleeping bodies of their wives. Miroku slipped in besides his wife first, snuggling up to her. His hand slipped down to give her ass a playful squeeze…

"EEK!"

At the same time InuYasha had crashed next to his wife…but something was not right.

"Take your hands off me!"

"Hey Sango, what're you doin' wearing Kagomes clothes!"

"So sorry Kagome…say, you look great in Sangos leathers…"

"Get your hands off my wife monk!"

The hanyou stood up, but being drunk he was clumsy and tripped over Sangos legs, waking her up. Miroku quickly scrambled out of the way and InuYashas face ended up in his wife's lap. He looked up with an irritated expression.

"Just what the hell is goin' on here, Gome?"

"We got drunk and thought it would be fun to switch clothes…" Kagome said sheepishly. "Must've fell asleep…"

'Women are baka…' InuYasha thought.


	24. Chapter 24 Gee, Thanks Mom

Gee, Thanks Mom

Before Kagome left to go back to the Feudal Era, she looked for her list. She had to make sure she had everything her friends wanted. But where was it?

With a frown, Kagome rummaged on her desk. Looked like her Mom had been re-arranging her school work again! She shuffled through her papers but could not find it.

"Mom, did you see the list of stuff I am supposed to bring back?" Kagome called.

"Don't worry dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "I found your list and picked up all you needed while you were in school. Everything is in your backpack."

"Thanks Mom!" Kagome said, running down the stairs happy and relieved.

Good old Mom!

Quickly Kagome hugged her mother, carefully put the heavily loaded, yellow backpack on, and went to the well. Soon she was in the Feudal Era, and InuYasha reached in and helped her out.

"Did you get everything?" Shippo said excitedly as Kagome climbed out.

"Keh, didn't forget the ramen, did you?" InuYasha asked.

"Don't worry," Kagome said with a smile. "It's all here."

Later that evening…

"Feh!" InuYasha said in disgust, sniffing a ramen cup. "This is curry flavored, I can't eat this!"

Shippo looked forlornly at the lollipops. "I asked for strawberry lollipops, not cinnamon"

Miroku picked up a bag of chips. "These are garlic flavored, can't be eating these. Gives me bad breath."

Kagome covered her face with her hands and sighed in frustration, while InuYasha dumped the mess back in the well.


	25. Chapter 25 I've Been Kissed by a Rose

Title: I've Been Kissed by a Rose on a Grave  
Author: Roxotaku  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 300  
Characters: InuYasha/Kagome

InuYasha lounged by the cook pit, head in hand as he watched his wife from under his bushy bangs. She bustled about their modest house, cleaning up after dinner. Kagome had been asking curious questions of him as late, but when he asked her to explain she just smiled and told him to wait and see.

"We have plans tomorrow," Kagome said. "So we need to be ready to travel in the morning, I will pack tonight."

"You're not telling me where we are going, are you." InuYasha said.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Kagome replied.

The next morning InuYasha woke alone, wondering where Kagome had got to. Quickly he got dressed, and nearly bumped into her at the door. He stared at what she held carefully in her hands.

"Red roses?" InuYasha said. "What do we need those for?"

"There is a good reason for them, InuYasha," Kagome said. "Drink your tea and have a rice ball before we go."

After wolfing down his breakfast, InuYasha grabbed their travel bag and they left. Kagome wanted to make haste. So she climbed on his back and they were off, the roses brushing against his head as he bounded away, and she whispered directions in his ear.

When Kagome told InuYasha to slow down, he vaguely remembered being here before, long ago. The shrine was old with a barely tended graveyard.

"Stop here," Kagome said, and dismounted.

InuYasha followed her as she made her way slowly through the graveyard, peering at the names on the grave markers. Finally she stopped and gave him a solemn smile, holding out the roses to him.

"Time to honor her," Kagome said.

InuYasha took the roses, and they gently kissed his face like a mother's touch as he laid them down, on Izayoi's grave.


	26. Chapter 26 Push it In? Pull it Out!

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I make no money from this silliness.

Title: Push it In? Pull it Out!  
Author: Roxotaku  
Genre: Hilarity/Stupidity  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 250  
Characters: Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome  
Summary: Miroku can't believe what he is hearing!

Miroku made his way back to the campsite at the waning of the day. In his arms he held what he had foraged for the group's dinner that night. But voices from the camp brought him up short and he stood still, listening with wide eyes…

"Stop pushing InuYasha!"

"Just hold still, it will be over in a minute!"

"Pull it out, pull it out you baka!"

Miroku could not believe his ears! A feral grin broke over his face. Was that dense hanyou doing what he sounded like he was doing?

"InuYasha, you're pushing too hard!"

"Damn it wench, I've almost got it!"

There came the sound of a crash and several thumps, and Miroku almost laughed.

"AH!"

"EEE!"

Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He peeked through the bushes to see InuYasha collapsed on top of Kagome her feet sticking in the air. She went to clutch her hand, almost smacking the hanyou in the face.

"Get off me!" Kagome growled, and pushed at InuYasha's chest.

The hanyou sat up, holding something tiny between two claws. He gave her a triumphant grin, while she straightened her clothes with a huff.

"How about a thank you?" InuYasha said, "I never heard such whining over a splinter!"

Miroku clapped his palm over his face and sighed. It figured, those two were never going to get it together.

"Hey Miroku, why you looking like that?" InuYasha said.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment, as realization hit. Miroku went to speak – too late.

"InuYasha, SIT!"


	27. Chapter 27 Closer to You

Title: Closer to You  
Author: Roxotaku  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Universe: Canon  
Word Count: 300  
Characters: InuTachi  
Summary: Miroku tries to explain women to InuYasha...

They never thought about how odd they must seem, as they sped through the countryside. The villagers usually ran away or hid when they saw them. Today was no different, except Kagome was riding on Kirara with Sango and Shippou, while InuYasha and Miroku ran behind them. That was not InuYasha's choice. Kagome had blown everything out of proportion again…

"Why is she ignoring me, Miroku?" InuYasha said. "I just don't understand what I did wrong this time!"

"You just don't see, do you," Miroku said. "She will never complain, and never admit it – but when ever Kikyou comes around –."

"Feh!" InuYasha spat, interrupting him. "I'm honor bound to Kikyou, but I am not close to her anymore – doesn't Kagome see that?"

Miroku shook his head and laughed ruefully, making InuYasha huff.

"A woman's heart is complicated," Miroku replied. "You can't reason with them – she may feel you are closer to Kikyou then her, and that is all that matters."

"Keh, feelings," InuYasha muttered.

There was silence, and Miroku glanced over to see an uncharacteristically thoughtful look on his friends face. He cocked an eyebrow, but decided against saying anything. With a shrug he only hoped the dense hanyou was not going to get himself in deeper trouble with the miko.

Suddenly InuYasha took a huge leap at lightening speed. He landed on Kirara's back, startling the women. They looked back at him just as InuYasha plucked Sango off, tossing her down towards Miroku. She squawked and then landed safely in the monks arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango said, outraged.

"I think InuYasha has something to prove to Kagome," Miroku said with a grin. "I don't mind one bit since it gives me a chance to get closer to you."

Open mouthed, Sango blushed. Miroku laughed.


	28. Chapter 28 Ending the Chase

Ending the Chase

The first thing Kagome heard when she got home from school was the tinkle of a small bell. She did not have time to wonder what was going on. As she stood there Buyo came careening around a corner, the bell on his collar ringing frenetically, with InuYasha in hot pursuit.

"InuYasha, I've told you to please not chase the cat!" Kagome said, and stepped between the pursuer and the pursued.

Bad move, as InuYasha did not have time to slow his momentum. He slammed into Kagome and knocked her to the floor. The hanyous eyes lit up in trepidation, and he roughly pulled her to her feet. Her eyes narrowed at him…but the dreaded word was not uttered.

"I couldn't help myself," InuYasha said sheepishly. "I like it that you put that bell on him, makes him even more fun to chase."

Putting her face in her palm, Kagome groaned. The bell had been her mother's idea. She thought Buyo had an unfair advantage when stalking the birds outside. As if! That lazy, fat, cat hardly stalked anything. The most exercise he got was being chased by InuYasha! But his chasing the cat had to end…

That night, InuYasha slept deeply on Kagome's bed. She tiptoed slowly out of her room, and found Buyo downstairs. He chirped sleepily as she removed the bell. Carefully she then attached it to the kotodama.

The next morning…

Tinkle, tinkle!

"Hey!"

"You liked it so much," Kagome said grinning. "Now you wear it!"


	29. Chapter 29 Early Morning

Early Morning

A cool breeze, redolent of the smells of dew on grass and leaves, gently blew into the house. With a soft sigh, Kagome woke up, slowly opening her eyes. The sweet sounds of birdsong flitted in, and she relaxed and smiled. What a wonderful feeling to be home again, after three years! But there was one over riding reason for her happiness….

Rolling over, Kagome spooned herself up against InuYasha's curled up form. She closed her eyes and savored the feel of his clothes and the warmth of his body. His masculine scent was so welcoming, she took a deep breath.

Slowly InuYasha stretched and began to rollover, and Kagome had to reluctantly let go of him. He turned to face her, and his eyes shone with contentment as he gently stroked her smiling face.

"Good morning, koibito," InuYasha whispered. "I can hardly believe you are finally here, I feel like I waited an eternity for your return."

Taking his large, calloused hand in hers, Kagome brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles. He watched her wonderingly, still marveling at what a fine woman she had grown in to. All those qualities he had admired in her seemed to have blossomed in her mature bearing and obvious self confidence. With her free hand she pushed his bushy bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, I am finally back," Kagome said. "This is the dawn of our new life together, and it is all I ever wanted since I realized I loved you."

Freeing his hand, InuYasha cupped the back of her head and brought his lips to her to give her a slow, sensual kiss. She responded by deepening it. He broke away to nuzzle her hair.

"Let me show you how much I missed you…." InuYasha whispered. "Again…"


	30. Chapter 30

What is in a Look

As the youngest of the group, they thought he didn't notice. Shippo sat at the campfire with his five friends, sucking on a lollipop and petting a purring Kirara. His demeanor was innocent, big green eyes wide and childish, as he watched them acting like fools, the air practically crackling with sexual tension. Although he may look like a child, being a kitsune meant he was older than they knew – and had a shrewd understanding of what was going on. It made him almost laugh, they were so ridiculous! For once though, he kept his mouth busy with the candy and did not say anything – the better to keep from getting clobbered by InuYasha…

Kagome lay on her stomach, her chin propped up in her hands, and pretended to read her text books. Next to her, InuYasha sat with his hands in his sleeves, pretending to sleep. Yes, pretending. Shippo could tell that InuYasha's eyes were not quite closed, and Kagome never looked at her book for long – she stole glances at him too often. Shippo relaxed and got ready to be amused at what would happen next. Finally, Kagome and InuYasha's eyes met – and held. The kitsune swore he saw the sparks.

"Keh, what are you looking at me for, shouldn't you be studying?" InuYasha said, his golden eyes a-flame with challenge.

"I thought you were sleeping," Kagome retorted. "Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"What kind of question is that?" InuYasha spat back. "I swore to protect you – I guard you even when I am sleeping!"

With an exclamation of frustration, Kagome stood up and frowned angrily at the hanyou, her fists balled at her side. InuYasha met her look with an angrily snarl on his lips, one fang peeking out. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome threw her hands in the air and stalked off.

'Go after her you fool,' Shippo thought, and caught himself almost saying it aloud. Saved by the sucker!

"Just where do you think you are going without me, wench?" InuYasha said, jumping up.

Shippo, Miroku and Sango watched him leave, shaking their heads. Well, that entertainment was over, the kitsune turned his attention the other drama. The houshi and the taijya may think, by the way they looked knowingly at each other that they were beyond such behavior. But Shippo knew better, and waited for the second half of the evening's entertainment to begin.

"You think they will continue fight or make up this time?" Sango said. "Maybe we should go see if they are okay."

"Not yet," Miroku said. "Give them some time to work it out. Don't worry, you and I know how they truly feel for one another."

Sango was busy repairing her battle gear, and missed how Miroku looked at her when he said this. His dark eyes were wistful and full of longing, the faint smile on his face barely visible. But would Sango truly fail to catch this expression on his face? It happened too quickly for him to guard his expression - Sango looked up and they were face to face. Miroku looked a bit surprised, his mouth opening and his eyes a bit wide and…hopeful? Sango blushed a bit, pursing her lips, and her eyes sparkled.

"You have something else to say to me Miroku?" Sango said.

"Ah, will you bear my child Sango?" The monk replied reflexively.

Rolling her eyes, Sango stood up and put her hands on her hips. Miroku looked up at her smirking.

"If all you have is that old sorry line, I wish I had never asked," Sango said. "I'm going to the spring to wash up before going to sleep."

As the demon slayer walked away, Miroku scrambled up and after her.

"It's getting dark," Miroku said. "You'll need someone to guard your back – I'll come with you!"

Shippo and Kirara watched them leave, disappearing into the deepening darkness and night descended. With a crunch, Shippo finished off his lollipop and threw away the stick. Next to him Kirara's head perked up, her eyes alert and ears forward. They turned their gazes to each others faces, and Shippo smiled.

"I thought they would never leave," Shippo said. "Now that they are gone, we can have our own fun, huh Kirara?"

The neko purred and butted her head against Shippo's leg. A poof of kitsune power later, he was a red furred, two tailed neko. They began to lick each other passionately, getting quickly aroused. At least one couple in this group knew what they were doing…


	31. Chapter 31 Whats on TV

Bowl in hand, Kagome sat down on the living room couch and turned on the TV with the remote. While she waited for the commercials to end, InuYasha peeked in the room.

"Got any more of that ramen?" he asked.

"It's in the pot in the kitchen," she replied.

InuYasha returned carrying the whole pot and a pair of chopsticks and sat next to Kagome.

"What are we watching tonight?" he asked.

"_It's The Sengoku Jidai Dating Game – with your host Jaken!"_

InuYasha choked on his ramen, spitting them out all over the place. Kagome turned and gave him a disgusted look. He turned red as his hakama.

"What the hell?" InuYasha fumed. "Why did you put this on?"

"Don't you remember?" Kagome replied. "Tonight you make your television debut."

Putting the pot down, InuYasha turned and gave Kagome a dirty look. She smiled back at him sweetly, giving him her best big-eyed, innocent stare.

"I was trying to forget it ever happened!" InuYasha snarled, getting up and stalking out of the room.

Kagome shrugged, taking a bite of ramen. Well, it was entertaining to her. InuYasha was such a sour puss…she got him out of Yura of the hairs clutches eventually that night. The side of her mouth curled up in a wicked smile….


	32. Chapter 32 In The Dog House Again

When Miroku, Sango and Shippo returned to camp, they found Kagome and InuYasha had arrived before them. They did not spot InuYasha immediately…until he was seen pulling himself out of a crater. That crater had not been there when they left…

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked.

The miko would not answer. She had a miffed look on her face as she stood facing away from them with crossed arms. InuYasha just looked sullen.

"Can't you tell?" Shippo said, shaking his head. "Kagome sat him again."

"What did you do this time InuYasha?" Miroku said.

The hanyou would not answer - he would not even look at anyone.

"I'll tell you what he did as if you all did not notice!" Kagome said, suddenly spinning around. "Kami, I don't know who is more thoughtless – him for doing these things or you for not noticing!"

They all listened in mute silence as Kagome went on a rant about mud on her homework, her knapsack ransacked for snacks, and tree branches that always hit her in the face. When she subsided, Miroku scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, but why did you sit him just now?" Miroku asked.

"He used the last piece of toilet paper and never informed me!" Kagome cried.

"So, why can't you just shake the last drops off?" InuYasha said. "That's what I do."

"SIT!"

InuYasha went back in the crater and Kagome stormed off. Miroku went and looked at him and shook his head.

"InuYasha will you ever learn?"


	33. Chapter 33

The Crush

The trees whipped by Kagome's face as she clung onto InuYasha's back for dear life. She lifted one arm to protect herself, and inwardly cursed herself. Never tell a hungry hanyou that you would only make camp at a hot spring. She had put her own desire for a hot bath over his need to have lunch. Stupid to think a compromise would not be without consequences…

InuYasha smelled the water first, nose twitching and veered sharply to the left. Kirara with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on her back hardly had time to change direction. In fact, she could not slow down in time either. InuYasha came to halt by the hot spring, and she bumped into him from behind. This sent Kagome flying off his back. She did a complete somersault in the air, and came down hard on top of her back pack. Before InuYasha could grab her outstretched hand, she slid into the hot spring.

While the others sorted themselves out, InuYasha watched Kagome mutely while she picked herself up out of the water and waded ashore. She stood and glared at him, hands on hips, and he blinked.

"Can we have lunch now?" InuYasha said.

Picking up her backpack, she opened it. Grabbing a bag of chips, she ripped them open and upended the crushed contents on InuYasha'a head.

"Feh, what's wrong with you wench?" InuYasha said, dusting himself off.

"Can't you tell?" Shippo said. "Kagome has a crush on you!"

InuYasha turned red.


	34. Chapter 34 Benefit of Being a Demon Flea

When traveling with InuYasha and his friends, Myouga had to be careful when he got hungry. When they were all sleeping was always best. He would hop over and carefully attach himself to an exposed neck, hand or ankle and sip to his hearts content. Of all of them, by far his favorite ones to dine on were InuYasha and Kagome.

Though he would never tell them, Myouga felt sorry for those two, silly, love struck teens. They put up quite a show for everyone, pretending not to like each other much. But he knew the truth, he saw their hearts when he drank from them.

One night after a particularly stressful day between Kagome and InuYasha, Myouga hopped over to the young miko. She slept curled on her side in her sleeping bag, her arms up over her face. He crept into her hair, and then crawled over to her sweet, young neck. Closing his eyes, he started to sip blood. The girl's feelings swept into him, and they were all centered around InuYasha. She was deeply frustrated because she felt she must hold back her love for him. Images of InuYasha with Kikyou tormented her mind, but she was resigned to the situation. Foolish girl, to misunderstand InuYasha's loyalty to Kikyou as love!

Detaching abruptly from Kagome's neck, Myouga had an idea. He never gave away what the powers and abilities of a demon flea were, so what they did not know would not hurt them – in fact he could help them. He bounded off the sleeping girl and looked up. InuYasha was on a tree limb nearby. It would take quite some hopping to get up there, but he was determined. From crevice to crevice in the bark he moved, until he got to where InuYasha was sleeping. He had to be extra careful around the hanyou…even sleeping he could be woken easily. Such was the life the hanyou led for many years…he always had to become alert in an instant to survive. Creeping up to him, Myouga took a quick sip from one of his exposed ankles. Yes, InuYasha cared deeply for Kagome, there was no doubt.

It was sad to Myouga, really, that they would never know what he did for them. He held some of InuYasha's blood in his mouth still, and went back to Kagome. This time, he bit her and let the small amount of blood mingle with her own. She sighed in her sleep, and Myouga had to move fast or get flicked away by a stray hand. But before he left her, he took one more, small nip of her blood and made his way to InuYasha. Once back to the hanyou, Myouga repeated what the process. In the morning, he would see testament to his handiwork. He folded his arms together and sighed wearily. It was time for him to find Kirara and nestle down in her nice, warm fur for the night.

InuYasha woke from an unusually pleasant dream. Stretching, he gripped the tree limb and peeked down at the camp and at Kagome. He blinked as he felt an unfamiliar, happy warmth suffuse him as he looked at her, instead of the usual mixture of caring and fear of rejection. Two pink spots formed on his cheeks, and he bent low to the branch, unable to take his eyes off her.

With a yawn and a sleepy stretch, Kagome woke up. She raised her arms above her head and let out a small sigh. What a wonderful dream she had had! It had been about her…and InuYasha. Her heart felt light and happy, and she placed a hand to her cherst with a faint smile. Looking up, her eyes met InuYasha's…and she could not help responding with a warm smile. To her further pleasure…InuYasha smiled back, a real smile and not a smirk or a snarl. Soon they were grinning happily at each other, no words needed.

Myouga watched this all, and his eyes shone with pride. Yes, having a demon flea among them gave these humans and hanyou more benefits then they would ever know…


	35. Chapter 35 Kagome's Secret Book

The day he got caught being a snoop started as just another day for all of the InuTachi. The damned demon with the shard in it had escaped, but not after wounding Kagome, Sango and Shippo. The worst off was Sango, and InuYasha had headed after the fleeing but also wounded demon, leaving Miroku to try and find Kagome's backpack with the medical supplies. There were no life threatening injuries, but the monk was unharmed and volunteered for the job.

After a quick search, Miroku found the yellow, over-stuffed thing on the trail behind them and opened it up. Somewhere in here was her first aid kit. Reaching in, he found a bag of some sort, and pulled it out to search underneath it. It had a drawstring, but was not closed very well. Unintentionally getting a glimpse of what was in it, he was intrigued. There were some very silky bits of garments, and his mind raced with the thought of Kagome wearing them. But why was there a book being hidden with such things? Reaching in, he pulled it out and the dust jacket which said "Algebra," fell off. The title of the actual book, made the monks cheeks burn and his eyes sparkle with excitement…

It read, "The Joy of…"

"AHEM!"

Startled, Miroku dropped the book and looked behind him sheepishly. InuYasha stood there, arms crossed giving him a stern look. The monk tried to cover up what he was doing, but realized it was too late.

"What are you doing looking through a book when you should be finding the first aid kit?" InuYasha said.

Miroku had no time to answer him, Kagome had appeared supporting Sango, and carrying Kirara and Shippo. Miroku was caught red handed. Damn, he really wanted to read that book too! What in the world was Kagome doing with a book like that?

"Let me help you Miroku," Kagome said.

The miko gave Sango, Shippo and Kirara to InuYasha, and crouched next to Miroku. The monk tried to push the book aside.

"AHEM! Forget the book you baka houshi…" InuYasha said.

"Oh, you were looking at my school books?" Kagome said innocently.

Silently Miroku handed Kagome the book. As she took it in her hand, her face turned bright red. Her eyes met Miroku's and he grinned.

"Ahem…Kagome, we have to talk later…" the monk said.


	36. Chapter 36 Umeboshi

Around the campfire, the InuTachi made ate a meager dinner. The fishing in the nearby stream had been poor, and it seemed the local youkai had decimated the edible denizens of this part of the forest. InuYasha quickly ate the small fish on its stick skewer, his eyes brimming with dissatisfaction.

_Rrrrrr…._

"What was that sound?" Sango said.

"My stomach!" InuYasha replied. "We haven't had a decent meal all day! You got anything left in your backpack to eat, Kagome?"

"All I have left is a jar of umeboshi."

When Kagome pulled the jar of pickled plums from her backpack, InuYasha's face wrinkled with disgust. He put up his hand and shook his head. At his reaction, Kagome did not finish opening the jar.

"I hate sour tasting food!" InuYasha said. "I can't believe you brought that crap with you!"

"Your choice," Kagome said. "Anyone else want some?"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all readily said yes, and she handed them out. InuYasha watched them with cross arms, his face petulant. The little kitsune had a small pile of plums in his lap - was munching them happily until he saw InuYasha watching.

"You know InuYasha," Shippo said. "The only thing more sour then these plums is you."

"Why you!"

InuYasha lunged at Shippo, but the kitsune reacted quickly. He launched three umeboshi at him, all landing in InuYasha's open mouth. The hanyou gurgled and fell over…

Shippo started to laugh. At looks of warning, he beat feet out of there…


	37. Chapter 37 Mother's Milk

Mother's Milk

It did not seem she had been sleeping very long, when a wail brought Kagome painfully awake. Her body tensed up, and she cringed. It took all the effort she could muster to sit up and reach into the basket next to her and pick up her infant daughter. Sighing she slipped her arm and shoulder out of her kosode, and put Michiko to her breast. Next to her, InuYasha stirred. He turned on his side and opened his eyes to watch his young wife nurse their child.

"I wish they had breast pumps and bottles in the Feudal Era," Kagome moaned wearily.

"Keh, that does not sound very good to me," InuYasha said. "What can make a newborn happier then being at her mother's breast?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome looked at her husband. His serious expression turned to impudence, as his golden eyes sparkled and an edge of his lip curled up in a half smile. A soft chuckle made her shoulders shake, and she reached out her hand to her mate. He took it and threaded her fingers with his.

"Oh, like you remember being nursed by your mother?" Kagome teased.

"No, but I know how happy your breasts make me," InuYasha teased back, and reached to caress her other breast through her kosode.

"No InuYasha, wait!" Kagome cried out….too late.

The gentle touch of InuYasha's hand on her very full breast caused a let down, and milk soaked the kosode immediately. He removed his very wet hand as Kagome sighed. She was glad the members of her family liked her breasts so much….but she was running out of clean kosodes! Oh well, maybe Sango had a few she could borrow until she got the wash done.

"Why do you even bother wearing a kosode to bed?" InuYasha said. "If you slept naked like me, you would not be wearing a wet kosode every morning."

Shaking her head slowly, Kagome lifted Michiko to her shoulder and patted her back. The baby let out a burp of contentment.

"Well, if you want to wake up in a sea of milk in the morning…" Kagome said wryly.

"Keh, I wouldn't mind," InuYasha quipped. "Might be good for my skin…"

This made Kagome laugh, and soon they were both laughing. The baby gurgled and fussed a little. Time to nurse her on the other side….


	38. Chapter 38 Heartless

Standing on the cliffs edge, Kagura let the wind brush her face and ruffle her clothes. The wind made her feel alive, if an abnormal person like her could be considered alive. She closed her eyes and put her hand to her chest. Under her palm all was still, and she wondered how it must feel to have a heart. To feel it beat, to have blood running through her veins. Her mouth quirked in a sardonic smile to think that to others, this half life she lived appeared normal.

In the distance she saw a small group of three people traveling together. Kagura felt a pang, making out the unmistakable, stately and beautiful form of Sesshomaru. If she had no heart, how could she feel the way she did about him? Was love conditional on having a heart muscle beating in ones chest?

Disgusted with herself, Kagura sighed and let her hand drop. Brooding on her strange existence was getting her nowhere. She turned and walked away. Kohaku stood like a zombie waiting for her. She regarded him sadly a moment. How ironic, that she was put in charge of this other lost soul.

"Come Kohaku, time to go," Kagura said, taking the feather from her hair.

"Yes, Lady Kagura," Kohaku said in a hollow voice.

Soon they were flying on a feather in the wind, seemingly so free, but trapped in eternal dawn. The sun of life was but a flicker and a wish in their semi-dark world.


	39. Chapter 39 The Anniversary Party

The Anniversary Party

There were lanterns of many colors, streamers and kites. There were musicians and Kabuki dancers. Everywhere were tables full of expensive food. Everyone in the small village was having a great time at the lavish party…but for one uncomfortable hanyou.

Kagome was laughing and talking with all the well wishers who came to their table, but InuYasha looked like he wanted to sink into the ground. The villagers respected his demeanor at least. When she had a free moment, Kagome turned a concerned look on her husband of exactly one year.

"What's the matter InuYasha?" Kagome said gently.

In response InuYasha stood up and put out his hand to her. Brows knitted, Kagome took his hand and let him pull her up. He led her away from the festivities behind a hut where they could talk in private.

"Why did Sango have to let Miroku help plan our Anniversary party?" InuYasha said crossly. "I'm sure it would have not been this…crazy if she had done it alone!"

Taking both his hands in hers, Kagome squeezed them and looked at him sympathetically. In all the excitement, she had not thought about how InuYasha might feel being at the center of all this attention.

"You want to go for a walk?" Kagome said. "The others are having so much fun, I am sure they won't miss us."

InuYasha smiled, and his body visibly relaxed…

"Hey, where are InuYasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Let them be," Sango said…she had seen them leave.


	40. Chapter 40 Insomnia

Tossing and turning was making Kagome feel even worse, not better. Her insomnia would just not let up! In frustration she sat up, her hands in her lap and sighed. Next to her, InuYasha automatically woke up. He was used to being a light sleeper, and even though he was now married and living in a village, some things never changed.

"Can't sleep again, huh?" InuYasha said.

Kagome nodded miserably. InuYasha put out a hand to comfort her, and she took it. There had to be something he could do to help her. After a few moments in thought, he settled on an idea.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the woods and see if the night air and exercise will help relax and tire you out?" InuYasha said.

"Okay, it's definitely better then flopping around all night," Kagome replied.

They quickly dressed, and holding hands walked outside. The air was crisp, and the bright stars and crescent moon lit their way. They walked towards the line of darkness that was the canopy of the forest. InuYasha used his keen instincts to lead them to the trail, and make sure Kagome did not trip or fall. Around them, the denizens of the forest called to each other, and foxfire bobbed and zipped by them beckoning them to leave their path.

This was the first time she had entered the forest at night since her return, and Kagome felt utterly safe. Naraku was gone, and InuYasha would protect her always. He led her to a meadow, and sat against a tree. He pulled her back against his chest, between his legs. An arm around her, he stroked her hair as his mother used to do for him. Finally, his touch and the dancing lights lulled her to sleep…


End file.
